


music to my ears

by vvelna



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flash Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, keyword implied, more like deprived of sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvelna/pseuds/vvelna
Summary: All Dan wants is to collapse on his bed after a long day, but his roommate, Phil, is getting in the way.





	1. Chapter 1

It was only the first week of classes, and Dan already regretted everything.

He regretted convincing himself that a law degree was something he was capable of obtaining.

He regretted signing up to share a room in order to save money.

He especially regretted being assigned Phil as a roommate, even though that decision had been out of his hands.

He was stood outside the door to their room, waiting. What he wanted most in the world was to open it, walk in, throw his bag on the floor, and collapse face-first onto his pitifully small bed.

He’d just spent five hours in the library drowning in fine print text and he couldn’t bear to walk away and go anywhere else.

But Phil was in there, and it sounded like he was busy.

Dan tried to focus on the slow, thrumming bassline of the music playing in their room, instead of the sounds underneath it. He sank to the floor and leaned back against the wall opposite the door.

What was worse, listening to Phil or walking in on him?

Why did he have to be so loud? Dan was pretty sure he was in there by himself, so who the fuck was he putting on a show for?

The worst part was that although he was annoyed and a little embarrassed, he really wasn’t that bothered. Maybe the most embarrassing thing about the whole situation was that a small part of him was enjoying it.

But what he really wanted was his bed. He got up and banged on the door.

“Phil! It’s Dan. I’m coming in.”

No answer. Fuck it. He opened the door.

Phil was sitting at his desk, eyes fixed on his computer, a huge pair of headphones around his neck. Both hands were on the keyboard and all his clothes appeared to be fully zipped and buttoned up.

Dan could still hear the noises that had kept him waiting outside.

Phil looked over and jumped a little, finally noticing Dan.

“Oh! Hi, Dan!” He clicked something on the screen and the noise ceased. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you. I’ve been pretty absorbed in this assignment. I have to make a three minute song entirely out of audio samples I’ve recorded around campus and the city.”

Assignment? That’s right, Phil was some kind of music major. Dan had been so overwhelmed by his own classes he hadn’t really talked about it with him yet.

Oh.

That meant the only thing Dan had been hearing as he waited outside the door was Phil’s homework.

He walked over to his bed and face-planted.

“Hard day?” asked Phil.

“Mmmm,” he mumbled into the mattress.

“I’ll plug my headphones in now so I don’t disturb you.”

Dan was too tired to answer. But as he lay there, he thought about what Phil had said.

“… _audio samples I’ve recorded around campus and the city…_ ”

Did that mean Phil _had_ made those noises?

It was going to be an interesting semester.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wasn't going to add onto this fic at all, but i was anxious and decided to write this instead of trying to sleep lol. this is just another little snippet from sometime later in their semester. the sexual content is a little more overt than the first part but still very tame. anyway..onto the fic...

“I don’t have to turn this in if you don’t want me to, Dan. I can just delete the track with your voice on it and work something else in. No problem.”

“I know, I know…it’s not that I don’t _want_ you to…I’m just paranoid, I guess.”

When Phil had asked Dan if he’d let him record them having sex so he could use it as a sample for his next assignment, Dan had enthusiastically agreed. He believed the exact words he’d used were _God yes that’s so fucking hot._

Now that Phil's deadline was approaching though, he was having second thoughts.

The way Phil had distorted and split up the audio, you really couldn’t tell that it was Dan moaning Phil’s name. You couldn’t isolate the hitch in Phil’s breath or the squeak of the shit mattress. It didn’t even really sound like anybody having sex unless you knew what to listen for. And Dan knew exactly what to listen for.

The song was _so good_ though. Sexy, trippy, catchy but a little unpredictable. Dan had listened to it at least a hundred times across its various iterations, giving Phil praise and feedback as he tweaked it to perfection. The assignment was due tomorrow, and Dan knew that Phil would change it if Dan said he was uncomfortable, even if that meant he’d have to stay up into the night reworking it.

Dan was pretty sure everyone in their dorm hall knew he and Phil were fucking. Hell, a lot of them had probably heard the acoustic live performance. He didn’t really care about that.

It was just the idea of Phil playing the song—their song—in front of his Electronic Composition and Production class that gave him pause.

He kind of liked the idea. The little secret nobody but he and Phil would know about. Everybody listening obliviously, unaware of the exact nature of the work that had gone into the piece.

There was just a little part of him that was scared. He wasn’t even sure of what exactly. Maybe that everyone would somehow immediately know and the whole student population and the faculty would judge him and laugh at him and Phil would realize that Dan was actually a giant loser and go find someone cooler and confident to help him make music.

“Dan?”

He pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked up at Phil. He was still sitting in front of his computer but his body was angled toward Dan, his face pinched with concern.

He got up and walked over to Dan and sat down on the bed beside him.

“I’ll just remove that bit, okay? It’s not a big deal.”

He put his arm around Dan’s shoulder and pulled him closer, planting a quick kiss on the side of his head.

Dan watched wordlessly as Phil sat back down at his desk, scooting his chair in and reaching for his headphones.

“No,” he said, a little louder than he had intended to, right as Phil was about to slip them over his ears.

“No, what?”

“No, don’t change the song. I like it. It’s perfect.”

Phil smiled, but he still didn’t look entirely convinced.

“Are you sure?”

Dan let his smile build slowly into a wide grin.

“Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)   
> i'm velvetnautilus on tumblr if you're ever in the area


End file.
